Al doilea sex/X
Capitolul III INIŢIEREA SEXUALĂ În acest sens, iniţierea sexuală a femeii, ca şi aceea a bărbatului, începe din cea mai fragedă copilărie. Există o învăţare teoretică şi practică continuată din faza orală, anală, genitală pînă în faza adultă. Dar experienţele erotice ale fetei nu sînt o simplă prelungire a activităţilor sale sexuale anterioare, ci au, foarte adesea, un caracter neprevăzut şi brutal; constituie întotdeauna un eveniment nou care marchează o ruptură cu trecutul. În momentul în care se confruntă cu ele, toate problemele care se ridică înaintea fetei sînt rezumate sub o formă urgentă şi acută. În anumite cazuri, criza trece cu uşurinţă; dar există şi împrejurări tragice, în care aceasta nu se rezolvă decît prin sinucidere sau prin nebunie. Oricum ar fi, femeia, prin felul în care reacţionează, antrenează în această criză o mare parte a destinului ei. Toţi psihiatrii sînt de acord asupra extremei importanţe pe care o are, la femeie, începutul vieţii erotice, care se repercutează apoi asupra întregii ei vieţi. Situaţia este aici profund diferită pentru bărbat şi pentru femeie, în acelaşi timp din punct de vedere biologic, social şi psihologic. Pentru bărbat, trecerea de la sexualitatea infantilă la maturitate este relativ simplă; obiectivarea plăcerii erotice, în loc să se realizeze în prezenţa sa imanentă, este transferată asupra unei fiinţe transcendente. Erecţia este expresia acestei nevoi; cu sexul, cu mîinile, cu gura, cu tot trupul său bărbatul tinde către parteneră, însă rămîne în miezul acestei activităţi, aşa cum în general se află subiectul în faţa obiectelor pe care le percepe şi a instrumentelor pe care le manipulează; se proiectează spre celălalt fără a-şi pierde autonomia Trupul feminin este pentru bărbat o pradă şi vede în ea calităţile pe care senzualitatea lui le pretinde de la orice obiect; fără îndoială că nu reuşeşte să şi le însuşească: dar măcar le înlănţuie pentru un timp; mîngîierea, sărutul implică un semieşec: dar chiar acest eşec este un stimulent şi o plăcere. Actul amoros îşi găseşte unitatea într-o împlinire naturală, orgasmul. Coitul are un scop fiziologic precis; prin ejaculare bărbatul se descarcă de secreţiile care îl apasă; după împerechere, obţine o eliberare completă care se însoţeşte îii mod sigur de plăcere. Şi, desigur, nu era vizată numai plăcerea, care ade- 100 sea este urmată de o decepţie: se poate spune că nevoia a dispărut, mai degrabă decît că a fost satisfăcută. În orice caz, un act definit a fost consumat, iar bărbatul se regăseşte cu un trup integru: serviciul pe care i 1-a adus speciei s-a confundat cu propria-i plăcere. Erotismul femeii este mult mai complex şi reflectă însăşi complexitatea situaţiei feminine. Am văzut1 că în loc să integreze în viaţa sa individuală forţele specifice, femela este pradă speciei, ale cărei interese sînt diferite de scopurile ei particulare; această antinomie atinge paroxismul la femeie; ea se exprimă, între altele, prin antinomia între două organe: clitoris şi vagin. În stadiul infantil, primul este centrul erotismului feminin; cîţiva psihiatri susţin că există o sensibilitate vaginală la unele fetiţe, dar este o opinie foarte controversată; în orice caz, dacă ar fi adevărat, faptul n-ar avea decît o importanţă secundară. Sistemul clitoridian nu se modifică la vîrsta adultă2, şi femeia păstrează toată viaţa această autonomie erotică; spasmul clitoridian este, ca şi orgasmul masculin, un fel de detumescenţă care se obţine într-o manieră aproape mecanică; dar nu este decît indirect legat de coitul normal şi nu joacă nici un rol în procreaţie. Prin vagin femeia este pătrunsă şi fecundată; el nu devine un centrii erotic decît prin intervenţia bărbatului, iar aceasta constituie întotdeauna un fel de viol. Printr-o răpire reală sau simulată, femeia era altădată smulsă din viaţa de copil şi aruncată în existenţa sa de soţie; este o violenţă care o transform din fat în femeie: se vorbe te despre „a-i r pi unei fete virginitatea", ă ă ş ă de ,,a-i lua fecioria". Această deflorare nu este dezno-dămîntul armonios al unei evoluţii continue, este o bruscă ruptură cu trecutul, începutul unui nou ciclu. Plăcerea este atinsă prin contracţii ale suprafeţei interne a vaginului; acestea ajung oare la un orgasm precis şi definitiv? încă se mai discută asupra acestui subiect. Datele pe care ni le oferă anatomia sînt foarte vagi. „Anatomia şi clinica dovedesc din abundenţă că cea mai mare parte a interiorului vaginului nu este nici măcar inervat" spune, între altele, raportul Kinsey. „Se pot face numeroase operaţii chirurgicale în interiorul vaginului fără a se recurge la anestezice. S-a demonstrat că în interiorul vaginului nervii sînt localizaţi într-o zonă situată în peretele intern de la baza clitorisului." Totuşi, în afara stimulării acestei zone inervate, „femeia poate fi conştientă de intruziunea unui obiect în vagin în special dacă muşchii vaginali sînt contractaţi; dar satisfacţia astfel obţinută se raportează probabil mai mult la tonusul muscular decît la stimularea erotică a nervilor". Cu toate acestea, este în afara oricărei îndoieli că plăcerea vaginală există; şi masturbaţia vaginală chiar - la 1 Voi. I. cap. I. - Doar dacă nu se practică excizia. care este o regulă la anumite popoare. 101 femeile adulte - este mai răspîndită decît spune Kinsey.1 Dar ceea ce este sigur este că reacţia vaginală este o reacţie foarte complexă, care poate fi calificată drept psihofiziologică, pentru că priveşte nu numai ansamblul sistemului nervos, dar depinde, în acelaşi timp, de situaţia trăită de subiect; ea cere un consimţămînt profund al individului în întregime; ciclul erotic nou pe care-1 inaugurează primul coit cere, pentru a se consolida, un soi de „montaj" al sistemului nervos, elaborarea unei forme care nu este încă schiţată şi care trebuie să cuprindă şi sistemul clitoridian; aceasta are nevoie de mult timp ca să se realizeze şi uneori nu ajunge să se creeze niciodată. Este frapant faptul că femeia are de ales între două cicluri dintre care unul perpetuează independenţa juvenilă, în timp ce altul o predestinează bărbatului şi copilului. Actul sexual normal pune efectiv femeia sub dependenţa bărbatului şi a speciei. Bărbatul este - ca la aproape toate speciile de animale - cel care are rolul agresiv, în timp ce ea primeşte îmbrăţişarea. Normal, ea poate fi oricînd posedată de bărbat, în timp ce el nu poate să o posede decît dacă penisul lui este în stare de erecţie; în afară de cazul în care o revoltă foarte profundă o pecetluieşte pe femeie mai mult decît himenul, refuzul feminin poate fi depăşit; şi încă vaginismul îi lasă bărbatului mijloace de a se satisface asupra unui trup pe care forţa lui musculară îi permite să-1 manevreze după bunul său plac. Din moment ce este obiect, inerţia nu modifică profund rolul său natural; astfel îneît multor bărbaţi nu le pasă dacă femeia care împarte cu ei patul doreşte coitul sau numai i se supune Un bărbat se poate acupla chiar şi cu o moartă împreunarea n-ar putea avea loc, însă, fără consimţămîntul bărbatului şi satisfacţia acestuia e rezultatul ei natural. Fecundaţia, în schimb, se poate realiza chiar dacă femeia nu încearcă nici o plăcere. Pe de altă parte, fecun-daţia este departe de a reprezenta pentru ea împlinirea procesului sexual; dimpotrivă, în acest moment începe travaliul pe care-1 pretinde de la ea specia şi care se realizează lent şi cu greutate în sarcină, naştere, alăptare. * Folosirea unui penis artificial se constată fără întrerupere încă din Antichitatea clasică, dacă nu cu mult mai înainte, şi pînă în zilele noastre... lată o listă de obiecte găsite în ultimii ani în vagin sau în vezica urinară, care n-au putut fi extrase decît prin intervenţie chirurgicală: creioane, bucăţi de ceară de sigilat, agrafe de păr, bobine, ace de os, bigudiuri, ace de cusut şi andrele, suporturi de ace, compasuri, dopuri de cristal, candele, dopuri de plută, pahare, furculiţe, scobitori, periuţe de dinţi, borcănaşe de cremă (într-un caz citat de Schroeder. borcănaşul conţinea un bondar, şi prin urmare era un substitut de rinutama japonez), ouă de găină etc. Obiectele mari au fost găsite, fireşte. În vaginul femeilor măritate. 102 „Destinul anatomic" al bărbatului şi cel al femeii sînt, deci, profund diferite. Cu atît mai mult situaţia lor morală şi socială. Civilizaţia patriarhală a predestinat femeia castităţii; i se recunosc bărbatului, mai mult sau mai puţin, drepturile de a-şi potoli dorinţele sexuale, în timp ce femeia este închisă între limitele căsătoriei; pentru ea, actul carnal, dacă nu este sanctificat după regulă, prin sfînta taină a căsătoriei, este o vină, o cădere, o înfrîngere, o slăbiciune; ea trebuie să-şi apere virtutea, onoarea; dacă „cedează", „cade", trezeşte dispreţul; în timp ce chiar şi dezaprobarea arătată învingătorului său conţine admiraţie. Încă din vremea civilizaţiilor primitive şi pînă în zilele noastre, s-a admis întotdeauna că împreunarea este pentru femeie un „serviciu" pentru care bărbatul o recompensează cu cadouri sau asigurîndu-i întreţinerea; dar a servi înseamnă a accepta un stăpîn; în acest raport nu există nici o reciprocitate. Structura căsătoriei, ca şi existenţa prostituatelor, o dovedeşte: femeia se dă, bărbatul o răsplăteşte şi o ia. Nimic nu-i interzice bărbatului să stăpînească, să ia în posesiune creaturi inferioare: iubirile aristocraţilor cu servitoare au fost întotdeauna tolerate, în timp ce femeia care se oferă şoferului sau grădinarului este degradată din punct de vedere social. Americanii din Sud, care sînt rasişti fanatici, au fost întotdeauna autorizaţi de moravuri să se culce cu femeile negre, înainte de Războiul de Secesiune ca şi în zilele noastre, şi se folosesc de acest drept cu o aroganţă seniorială: însă o albă care ar fi avut relaţii cu un negrii pe vremea sclavajului ar fi fost ucisă, iar astăzi ar fi linşată. Pentru a afirma că s-a culcat cu o femeie, bărbatul spune că „a posedat-o" sau că ,,a avut-o"; şi invers, pentru a spune că ai păcălit pe cineva, se zice că l-ai „avut"; grecii o numeau „Parthenos ademos", fecioară nesupusă, pe femeia care nu cunoscuse niciodată bărbatul; romanii o calificau pe Messalina drept „invicta" pentru că nici unul dintre amanţii săi nu-i dăduse plăcerea. Pentru amant, actul amoros este deci cucerire şi victorie. Dacă, erecţia apare adesea la alţii ca o derizorie parodie a actului voluntar, fiecare o consideră totuşi, în propriul său caz, cu oarecare vanitate. Vocabularul erotic al bărbaţilor se inspiră din vocabularul militar: amantul are ardoarea unui soldat, sexul său se încordează ca un arc, cînd ejaculează „descarcă" , este o mitralieră, un tun; vorbeşte despre asalt, despre atac, despre victorie. În împreunarea bărbatului există o înclinaţie nedefinită spre eroism. „Actul generator constînd în ocuparea unei fiinţe de către alta, scrie Benda'; impune, pe de o parte, ideea unui cuceritor, pe de altă parte, aceea a unui lucru cucerit. Pentru acest fapt, cînd vorbesc despre relaţiile lor de dragoste, chiar şi cei mai 1 Raportul lui L'riel. 103 civilizaţi dintre bărbaţi vorbesc despre cucerire, atac, asalt, asediu şi apărare, înfrîngere, capitulare, calchiind net ideea de dragoste pe ideea războiului. Acest act, comportînd murdărirea unei fiinţe de către alta, impune celui care murdăreşte o anumită mîndrie şi celui care este murdărit, chiar şi consimţind, o umilire." Această ultimă frază introduce un nou mit: acela că bărbatul o supune pe femeie unei murdăriri. De fapt, sperma nu este un excrement; se vorbeşte despre „poluţie nocturnă" pentru că în acest caz sperma este deturnată de la funcţia ei naturală; dar nu putem declara despre cafeaua care a pătat o rochie deschisă la culoare că este o mizerie care murdăreşte stomacul. Dimpotrivă, alţi bărbaţi susţin că femeia este impură pentru că ea este cea „murdărită" de umori, drept care ea îl murdăreşte pe bărbat. Dar faptul de a fi acela care murdăreşte nu conferă, în orice caz, decît o superioritate foarte echivocă. De fapt, situaţia privilegiată a bărbatului vine din integrarea rolului său biologic agresiv funcţiei sale de şef. de stăpîn; numai prin aceasta diferenţele biologice îşi capătă întregul lor sens. Pentru că, bărbatul este suveran, în lume, el revendic , ca semn al suveranit ii, violen a dorin elor sale. ă ăţ ţ ţ Se spune despre un bărbat dotat cu mari capacităţi erotice că este tare, că este puternic, epitete care-1 desemnează ca activitate şi transcendenţă; dimpotrivă, femeia nefiind decît un obiect, se va spune întotdeauna despre ea că este rece sau caldă, ceea ce înseamnă că nu va putea niciodată manifesta decît calităţi pasive. Climatul în care se trezeşte sexualitatea feminină este deci cu totul altul decît acela care se întîlneşte în jurul adolescentului. Pe de o parte. În momentul în care femeia îl înfruntă pe bărbat pentru prima dată, atitudinea sa erotică este foarte complexă. Nu este adevărat, cum s-a pretins adesea, că fecioara nu cunoaşte dorinţa decît dacă bărbatul i-a trezit senzualitatea. Această legendă traduce încă o dată gustul pentru dominaţie a! masculului care vrea ca nimic la tovarăşa lui să nu fie autonom, nici măcar dorinţa pe care o poate avea faţă de el; în fapt, şi la bărbat, adesea atingerea femeii trezeşte dorinţa, şi invers, majoritatea fetelor cheamă cu febrilitate mîngîieri înainte de a fi fost vreodată măcar atinse în treacăt de o inînă. „Şoldurile care, pînă nu demult, îmi dădeau o alură de băiat, se rotunjiră şi, cu toată fiinţa mea, simţeam o imensă impresie de aşteptare, un apel care urca în mine şi al cărui sens îmi era foarte clar: nu mai puteam doimi noaptea, mă agitam, plină de febră, cu trupul dureros" spune, în Viaţa mea, isadora Duncan. O tînără femeie, care i-a făcut lui Stekel o lungă confesiune asupra vieţii sale, povesteşte: 104 Am început să flirtez cu pasiune. Îmi trebuia o „gîdilare a nervilor" (sic!). Dansatoare pasionată, închideam ochii cînd dansam pentru a mă abandona acestei plăceri... Dansînd, exprimam un soi de exhibiţionism, pentru că senzualitatea învingea pudoarea. În primul an, am dansat cu pasiune. Îmi plăcea să dorm, dormeam mult şi mă masturbam în fiecare zi, uneori cîte o oră întreagă... Mă masturbam pînă cînd, scăldată de sudoare, incapabilă să mai continuu din cauza oboselii, adormeam... Ardeam, şi l-aş fi acceptat pe acela care ar fi vrut să mă potolească. Nu căutam individul, ci bărbatul.1 Mai mult ca orice, tulburarea virginală nu se traduce printr-o nevoie precisă; fecioara nu ştie exact ce vrea. În ea supravieţuieşte erotismul agresiv al copilăriei; primele sale impulsuri au fost prehen-sive, şi încă simte nevoia de a strînge, de a poseda; doreşte ca prada pe care o rîvneşte să fie înzestrată cu calităţi care prin gust, miros, pipăit i s-au revelat ca fiind valori; căci sexualitatea nu este un domeniu izolat, ci prelungeşte visele şi bucuriile senzualităţii; copiilor şi adolescenţilor de ambele sexe le plac lucrurile netede, satinate, onctuoase, moi, elastice: ceea ce, fără a se prăbuşi, fără a se descompune, cedează presiunii, alunecă sub privire sau sub degete; ca şi bărbatul, femeia este încîntată de calda moliciune a dunelor de nisip atît de adesea comparate cu nişte sîni, de atingerea mătăsii, de moliciunea unui puf, de catifelarea unui fruct sau a unei flori; şi cu deosebire fata îndrăgeşte culorile palide ale pastelurilor, ale ţesăturii uşoare ca aburul de tul sau muselină. Nu-i plac stofele aspre, pietrişurile, aglomerările de roci, savorile aspre, mirosurile acide; ca şi fraţii ei, a îndrăgit şi a mîngîiat mai întîi carnea maternă; în narcisismul său, în experienţele homosexuale difuze sau precise se afirma ca un subiect şi căuta posesiunea unui corp feminin. Cînd înfruntă bărbatul, simte în palme, pe buze, pofta de a mîngîia în mod activ o pradă. Dar bărbatul, cu muşchii săi duri, cu pielea aspră şi adesea păroasă, cu trăsăturile sculptate grosolan, nu i se pare dezirabil: îi inspiră chiar repulsie. Asta a încercat să exprime Renee Vivien cînd a scris: Fiind femeie, drept Ia frumuseţe nu am Doar bărbăteştile slitţenii-mi sînt osîndă Lumina ce din ochi ţi se revarsă Mireasma lungului tău păr oprite-mi sînt. Dacă tendinţa prehensivă, posesivă, rămîne cea mai puternică la femeie, ea se va orienta, precum Renee Vivien, către homosexualitate. Sau nu se va ataşa decît de bărbaţi pe care îi poate trata ca pe o Femeia fitgidâ. 105 femeie: astfel, eroina din Domnul Venus, de Rachilde, î i cump ş ără un tînăr amant pe care îi place să-1 mîngîie cu pasiune, dar nu îl lasă să o defloreze. Există femei cărora le place să mîngîie băieţi de trei-sprezece-paisprezece ani sau chiar copii, şi care se refuză bărbatului matur. Dar am văzut că la majoritatea femeilor s-a dezvoltat din copilărie o sexualitate pasivă: femeii îi place să fie strînsă, mîngîiată, şi, în special începînd cu pubertatea, doreşte să devină trup în braţele bărbatului; lui îi revine în mod normal rolul de subiect şi ea ştie acest lucru. „Un bărbat nu trebuie să fie frumos", i se repetă; ea nu trebuie să caute în el calităţile inerte ale obiectului, ci puterea şi forţa virilă De aceea sentimentele ei sînt contradictorii: cheamă o strîngere robustă care o va metamorfoza întrun lucru fremătător; dar grosolănia şi forţa sînt, în egală măsură, nişte rezistenţe ingrate care o rănesc. Senzualitatea ei este localizată în acelaşi timp în piele şi în mină; şi exigenţele uneia sînt în parte opuse celeilalte. Pe cît se poate, ea alege un compromis; se dă unui bărbat viril, dar destul de tînăr şi seducător pentru a fi un obiect dezirabil; la un adolescent frumos, va putea întîlni toate farmecele pe care le rîvneşte; în Cîntarca Cîntârilor, există o simetrie între delectarea soţiei şi aceea a soţului; ea sesizează în el ceea ce el doreşte în ea: fauna şi flora terestră, pietrele preţioase, rîurile, stelele. Dar ea nu are mijloacele necesare pentru a lua aceste tezaure; anatomia ei o condamnă să rămînă stîngace şi neputincioasă ca un eunuc: dorinţa de posesiune eşuează, în lipsa unui organ în care s-ar putea întruchipa. Iar bărbatul refuză rolul pasiv. Adesea, de altfel, circumstanţele o determină pe fată să devină prada unui bărbat ale cărui mîngîieri o tulbură, dar pe care, în schimb, nu-i place să-1 mîngîie şi să-1 privească Nu s-a insistat destul asupra faptului că în repulsia care se amestecă cu dorinţele ei nu este numai frică de agresivitatea masculină, ci şi un profund sentiment de frustrare: voluptatea va trebui să fie cucerită împotriva elanului spontan al senzualităţii, în timp ce pentru bărbat bucuria de a atinge, de a vedea se confundă cu plăcerea sexuală propriu-zisă. Chiar elementele erotismului pasiv sînt ambigue. Nimic nu este mai echivoc decît un contact. Mulţi oameni care ar frămînta în mîinile lor, fără dezgust, orice materie, detestă să fie atinşi de iarbă sau de animale; atins de mătase, de catifea, trupul feminin cînd freamătă plăcut, cînd se zbîrleşte; îmi amintesc de o prietenă din tinereţe căreia numai vederea unei piersici îi făcea pielea de găină; alunecarea de la tulburare la gîdilat este uşoară, ca şi aceea de la zgîndărire la plăcere; braţele înlănţuite în jurul trupului pot să fie refugiu sau protecţie, dar pot şi să întemniţeze, să sufoce. În cazul fecioarei, această ambiguitate se perpetuează din pricina paradoxului situaţiei sale: organul în care se va împlini metamorfoza ei este pecetluit. Chemarea incertă şi arzătoare a cărnii ei este răspîndită în 106 tot trupul, în afară chiar de locul în care trebuie să se îndeplinească împreunarea. Nici un organ nu-i permite fecioarei să-şi potolească erotismul activ; şi nu are experienţa trăită a celui care o predestinează pasivităţii. Şi totuşi, această pasivitate nu este pură inerţie. Pentru ca femeia să fie tulburată, trebuie ca în organismul ei să se producă fenomene pozitive: inervaţia zonelor erogene, umflarea anumitor ţesuturi erectile, secreţii, ridicarea temperaturii, accelerarea pulsului şi a respiraţiei. Dorinţa şi voluptatea cere de la ea, ca şi de la bărbat, o risipă de energie vitală. Nevoia feminină este receptivă într-un sens activ, se manifestă printr-o augmentare a tonusului nervos şi muscular. Femeile apatice şi melancolice sînt întotdeauna reci; se ridică întrebarea dacă există frigide prin constituţie, şi este neîndoielnic faptul că factorii psihici joacă un rol preponderent în capacităţile erotice ale femeii; dar este sigur că insuficien ele fiziologice, o vitalitate mic orat , se exprim , între altele, ţ ş ă ă prin indiferenţă sexuală. Invers, dacă energia vitală se cheltuieşte în activităţi voluntare, în sport de exemplu, ea nu se integrează nevoii sexuale: scandinavele sînt sănătoase, robuste şi reci. Femeile „cu temperament" sînt cele care conciliază langoarea şi „focul", precum italiencele şi spaniolele, adică acelea a căror ardentă vitalitate este în întregime turnată în carnea lor. A se face obiect, a deveni pasivă este cu totul altceva decît a fi un obiect pasiv: o îndrăgostită nu este nici adormită, nici moartă; există în ea un elan care se epuizează neîncetat şi care se reînnoieşte încontinuu: elanul epuizat creează vraja prin care se perpetuează dorinţa. Dar echilibrul între ardoare şi abandon este uşor de distrus. Dorinţa bărbătească este o tensiune; ea poate invada un corp în care nervii şi muşchii sînt încordaţi: posturile, gesturile care cer organismului o participare voluntară nu-1 contrariază pe bărbat şi adesea, dimpotrivă, îl ajută. În schimb, orice efort voluntar împiedică trupul feminin să „fie luat"; de aceea, în mod spontan1, femeia refuză acele forme de coit care cer travaliu şi tensiune; schimbări prea bruşte, prea numeroase de poziţie, pretinderea unor activităţi dirijate conştient - gesturi sau cuvinte - sparg vraja. Violenţa tendinţelor dezlănţuite poate aduce crispare, contracţie, tensiune: femeile zgîrie, muşcă, trupul lor se încordează, înzestrat temporar cu o forţă neobişnuită; dar aceste fenomene nu au loc decît atunci cînd este atins un anume paroxism, iar acesta nu se produce decît dacă mai întîi absenţa oricărei con-strîngeri - fizice sau morale - permite o concentrare a întregii energii asupra activităţii sexuale. Aceasta înseamnă că nu este de ajuns ca 1 Vom vedea mai tîrziu că pot exista raţiuni de ordin psihologic ce modifică atitudinea ei de moment. 107 fata să se lase în voia bărbatului; docilă, lîncedă, absentă, ea nu-şi satisface nici partenerul, nici pe sine însăşi. I se cere o participare activă la o aventură pe care nici trupul ei virgin, nici conştiinţa ei încărcată de tabuuri, de interdicţii, de prejudecăţi, de exigenţe nu o vor în mod pozitiv. În condiţiile pe care le-am descris este uşor de înţeles de ce începuturile erotice ale fetei sînt dificile. Am văzut că se întîmplă frecvent ca incidente întîmplate în copilărie sau în tinereţe să fi născut în ea o rezistenţă profundă; aceasta e uneori imposibil de învins; cel mai adesea fata se străduieşte să o depăşească, dar atunci se nasc în ea nişte conflicte violente. O educaţie severă, teama de păcat, sentimentul de culpabilitate faţă de mamă creează obstacole puternice. Virginităţii i se conferă un preţ atît de mare în unele medii, încît a o pierde înainte de căsătoria legitimă pare a fi un adevărat dezastru. Fata care cedează dintr-un impuls, pe neaşteptate, se gîn-deşte că se dezonorează. „Noaptea nunţii" care o aruncă pe fecioară în braţele unui bărbat pe care de obicei nu ea 1-a ales şi care pretinde a rezuma în cîteva ore - sau cîteva minute - toată iniţierea sexuală, nu este nici ea o experienţă uşoară. În general, orice „trecere" este angoasantă din cauza caracterului său definitiv, ireversibil: a deveni femeie înseamnă a rupe cu trecutul, fără drept de apel; nu se creează numai o ruptură între ieri şi mîine; fata este smulsă din lumea imaginară în care se desfăşura o bună parte a existenţei sale şi aruncată în lumea reală. Prin analogie cu cursele de tauri, Michel Leins numeşte patul nupţial ,,un teren al adevărului"; pentru fecioară, această expresie capătă sensul cel mai deplin şi cel mai redutabil. În perioada de logodnă, de flirt, de curtare, oricît de rudimentară ar fi fost, fata a continuat să trăiască în universul ei obişnuit de ceremonial şi de visare; putea încă să trişeze. Şi deodată iat-o văzută de ochi adevăraţi, apucată de mîini adevărate: este înspăimîntată de realitatea implacabilă a acestor priviri şi a acestor îmbrăţişări. Şi destinul său anatomic, şi moravurile îi conferă bărbatului rolul de iniţiator. Fără îndoială, pentru tînărul virgin, prima iubită este în egală măsură o iniţiatoare; dar el posed o autonomie erotic pe care erec ia o manifest în mod clar; ă ă ţ ă iubita lui nu face decît să-i ofere în realitate obiectul pe care deja îl rîvnea: un trup de femeie. Fata are nevoie de bărbat pentru a-i revela propriul ei trup. Încă de la primele experienţe, există în mod obişnuit la bărbat activitate, decizie, fie că-şi plăteşte partenera, fie că, într-o manieră mai mult sau mai puţin sumară, o curtează şi o solicită Dimpotrivă, în majoritatea cazurilor, fata este curtată şi solicitată; chiar dacă ea a provocat mai întîi bărbatul, el este cel care controlează relaţia lor; adesea este mai în vîrstă, mai experimentat, şi este stabilit că el poartă responsabilitatea 108 acestei aventuri noi pentru fată; dorinţa lui este mai agresivă şi mai imperioasă Amant sau soţ, el o conduce pînă la pat, iar ei nu-i mai rămîne decît să se abandoneze şi să se supună. Chiar dacă acceptase în mintea ei această autoritate, în momentul în care trebuie să o suporte în mod concret, fata este cuprinsă de panică. Îi e teamă în primul rînd de această privire în care se pierde. Pudoarea ei este în mare parte învăţată, dar are nişte rădăcini profunde; şi bărbaţii şi femeile cunosc cu toţii ruşinea de propria lor carne; în pura sa prezenţă imobilă, în imanenţa sa nejustificată, carnea există sub privirile celuilalt ca o absurdă contingenţă a facticităţii, şi totuşi, ea este sine: oamenii vor să o împiedice să existe pentru celălalt; vor s-o nege. Există bărbaţi care afirmă că nu suportă să se arate goi în faţa unei femei decît în stare de erecţie; prin erecţie, într-adevăr carnea devine activitate, putere, sexul nu mai este inert, ci, la fel ca mîna sau chipul, devine expresia imperioasă a unei subiectivităţi. Este unul dintre motivele pentru care pudoarea îi paralizează mult mai puţin pe bărbaţi decît pe femei; prin rolul lor agresiv, sînt mai puţin expuşi privirilor; şi chiar dacă sînt priviţi, se tem mai puţin să nu fie judecaţi, căci iubita lor nu cere de la ei calităţi inerte; mai curînd la potenţa şi la abilitatea lor de a da plăcere se vor referi complexele bărbaţilor; cel puţin se pot apăra, pot încerca să cîştige partida. Dar femeii nu-i este dat să-şi preschimbe carnea în voinţă; cum renunţă să se mai refuze, se predă fără apărare; chiar dacă doreşte mîngîierile, se revoltă împotriva ideii de a fi văzută şi pipăită; cu atît mai mult cu cît sînii, fesele sînt o proliferare deosebit de carnală; multe femei adulte suportă greu să fie văzute din spate, chiar cînd sînt îmbrăcate; este uşor de imaginat ce rezistenţe trebuie să învingă o îndrăgostită naivă pentru a consimţi să se arate. Fără îndoială, o Phryne nu se teme de priviri, dimpotrivă, se dezbracă cu mîndrie: frumuseţea ei o înveşmîntează. Dar, chiar dacă ar fi la fel de frumoasă ca Phryne, o fată n-are de unde să ştie cu certitudine acest lucru; ea nu poate avea orgoliul arogant al trupului ei atîta timp cît sufragiile masculine nu i-au confirmat tînăra ei vanitate; şi chiar aceasta o înspăimîntă; amantul este mai redutabil decît o privire: este un judecător; o va revela sieşi în adevărul ei; chiar dacă este cu pasiune îndrăgostită de propria-i imagine, orice fată se îndoieşte de sine în momentul verdictului masculin; de aceea cere să se facă întuneric, se înfăşoară în cearşafuri; cînd se admira în oglindă, nu făcea altceva decît să se viseze; se visa prin ochii unui bărbat; acum aceşti ochi sînt prezenţi şi îi este imposibil să mai trişeze, imposibil să lupte: o misterioasă libertate decide, iar această decizie este fără drept de apel. În încercarea reală a experienţei erotice, obsesiile copilăriei şi ale adolescenţei se vor risipi sau se vor confirma pentru totdeauna; multe fete suferă pentru că au 109 gleznele prea robuste, sînii prea mici sau prea grei, şoldurile prea slabe sau nu ştiu ce neg, ori se tem de vreo malformaţie ascunsă. Once fată poartă în ea tot felul de temeri ridicole pe care nu îndrăzneşte să le mărturisească, spune Stekel.* E incredibil cîte fete suferă de obsesia că sînt anormale din punct de vedere fizic şi se chinuie în secret pentru că nu pot avea certitudinea că sînt cl dite a a cum trebuie. O fat credea, de exemplu, c „deschiz tura sa ă ş ă ă ă inferioară" nu era la locul ei. Crezuse mult timp că relaţiile sexuale au loc prin buric. Era nefencită că buricul era închis şi că nu-şi putea vîrî degetul înăuntru. Alta se credea hermafrodită, alta, estropiată şi incapabilă de raporturi sexuale. Dar chiar dacă nu ar cunoaşte aceste obsesii, fetele s-ar speria la ideea că anumite părţi din trupul lor, care nu existau nici pentru ele, nici pentru nimeni altcineva, care nu existau deloc, vor ieşi dintr-o dată la lumină. Această figură necunoscută, pe care fata trebuie să şi-o asume ca fiind a sa, va suscita oare dezgustul? ironia? indiferenţa? ea nu poate decît să suporte examenul masculin: zarurile sînt aruncate. De aceea atitudinea bărbatului va avea rezonanţe atît de profunde. Pasiunea, tandreţea lui pot să-i dea femeii o încredere în sine însăşi care va rezista oricărei dezminţiri: pînă la optzeci de ani, ea se va crede floarea, pasărea dintr-o insulă necunoscută pe care într-o noapte a făcut-o să se nască dorinţa unui bărbat. Dimpotrivă, dacă soţul sau amantul sînt stîngaci, vor crea în sufletul ei un complex de inferioritate pe care se vor grefa nevroze de lungă durată; iar ea va simţi o ranchiună ce se va traduce printr-o frigiditate obstinată. Stekel raportează în această privinţă nişte exemple frapante. O doamnă de treizeci de ani suferă, de paisprezece ani, de duren lombare atît de insuportabile încît trebuie să stea în pat mai multe săptămîm... Ea a simţit pentru prima dată aceste dureri în noaptea nunţii. In timpul deflorării, care a fost excesiv de dureroasă, soţul ei strigase: „M-ai înşelat, nu mai eşti virgină..." Durerea este fixarea acestei scene penibile. Această maladie este pedeapsa soţului, care a trebuit să cheltuiască mari sume pentru nenumăratele ei cure... Această femeie a rămas insensibilă în noaptea nunţii şi va rămîne astfel tot timpul căsătoriei sale... Noaptea nunţii a fost pentru ea un traumatism îngrozitor care i-a determinat întreaga viaţă ulterioară. O tînără femeie mă consultă pentru mai multe tulburări nervoase şi frigiditate absolută... În noaptea nunţii, după ce o dezbrăcase, soţul ei strigase: „O! ce picioare scurte şi groase ai!" Apoi a încercat coitul, care a lăsat-o perfect insensibilă şi nu i-a provocat decît dureri... Ştia foarte bine că ofensa dia noaptea nunţii era cauza frigidităţii sale. O altă femeie frigidă povesteşte că, în noaptea nunţii, soţul ei o jignise profund: văzînd-o dezbrăcîndu-se, i-a spus: „Doamne, ce slabă eşti!" Apoi. ' Femeia fi-igidă. 110 se hotărîse s-o mîngîie. Pentru ea, momentul a fost de neuitat, oribil. Ce brutalitate! Doamna Z.W. este complet frigidă. Marele traumatism al nopţii ei de nuntă s-a produs cînd soţul ei i-a spus, după primul coit: „Ai o gaură mare, m-ai înşelat". Privirea este un pericol; mîinile sînt o altă ameninţare. În general, femeia nu are acces în universul violenţei; ea nu a cunoscut niciodată încercarea pe care a depăşit-o tînărul prin încăierările din copilărie şi din adolescenţă: aceea de a fi un lucru făcut din carne, aflat în puterea altcuiva; iar acum este apucată, prinsă într-o luptă corp la corp, în care bărbatul este cel mai tare; nu mai este liberă să viseze, să dea înapoi, să manevreze; este la discreţia bărbatului care dispune de ea după bunul său plac. Aceste îmbrăţişări atît de asemănătoare luptei, în timp ce ea n-a luptat niciodată, o terorizează. Fata se abandona mîngîierilor unui logodnic, unui prieten, unui bărbat civilizat şi curtenitor; dar acum el a căpătat un aspect străin, egoist şi încăpăţînat; este lipsită de apărare în faţa acestui necunoscut. Nu rar se întîmplă ca prima experienţă a fetei să fi fost un viol adevărat şi ca bărbatul să se fi arătat odios de brutal; la ţară, între altele, unde viaţa este mai aspră, se întîmplă adesea ca tînăra fată, pe jumătate consimţind, pe jumătate revoltată, să-şi piardă virginitatea prin cine ştie ce şanţ, acoperită de spaimă şi de ruşine. Ceea ce este în orice caz frecvent în toate mediile, în toate clasele sociale, este ca fecioara să fie bruscată de un amant egoist, care caută împlinirea propriei sale plăceri cît mai repede, sau de un soţ sigur de drepturile lui conjugale, pe care rezisten a so iei îl r ne te ca o insult ţ ţ ă ş ă, care se înfurie, chiar, dacă deflorarea se dovedeşte dificilă. De altfel, chiar în cazul în care bărbatul se arată deferent şi politicos, prima penetrare este totdeauna un viol. Pentru că ea doreşte mîngîieri pe buzele, pe sînii ei, pentru că, poate, rîviieşte o plăcere cunoscută sau presimţită între coapsele ei, iată că un sex bărbătesc o sfîşie pe fată şi pătrunde în locuri unde nu era chemat. Adesea a fost descrisă uluirea dureroasă a unei fecioare leşinate în braţele unui amant sau soţ, care, crezînd că va atinge în sfîrşit împlinirea viselor ei voluptuoase, simte în loc de asta în profunzimea sexului ei o durere neaşteptată; visele dispar, tulburarea se risipeşte, iar dragostea ia înfăţişarea unei operaţii chirurgicale. Din confesiunile culese de doctor Liepmann*, redau aici povestirea următoare, care este tipică. Se referă la o fată aparţinînd unui mediu social modest, foarte ignorantă din punct de vedere sexual. 1 Publicate în franceză sub litlul Tinereţe şi sexual mire. „Adesea, îmi imaginam că poţi avea un copil numai dintr-un sărut. Cînd aveam optsprezece ani, am cunoscut un domn după care, cum se spune, mi-am pierdut capul." A ieşit adesea cu el, şi, în lungile lor conversaţii, el îi explica cum că atunci cînd o fată iubeşte un bărbat, trebuie să i se dea, pentru că bărbaţii nu pot trăi fără a avea relaţii sexuale şi că, atîta timp cît nu au o situaţie materială suficient de bună ca să se căsătorească, trebuie să aibă raporturi cu tinerele fete. Ea rezista într-o zi, el a organizat o excursie, astfel îneît să poată petrece noaptea împreună. Ea i-a scris o scrisoarea prin care-i repeta că, „pentru ea, ar fi un foarte grav prejudiciu". În dimineaţa zilei.fixate, ea ia dat scrisoarea, dar el a băgat-o în buzunar fără s-o citească şi a dus-o pe fată cu el la hotel; o domina din punct de vedere moral, pentru că îl iubea; 1-a urmat. „Eram ca hipnotizată. Pe drum, l-am implorat să mă cruţe... Cum am ajuns la hotel nu mai ştiu. Îmi amintesc doar că tremuram din tot corpul. Tovarăşul meu încerca să mă liniştească; dar na reuşit decît după o lungă rezistenţă. Nu mai eram stăpînă pe mine şi, împotriva voinţei mele, l-am lăsat să facă cu mine tot ce a vrut. Cînd m-am pomenit mai tîrziu în stradă, mi s-a părut că nu fusese decît un vis şi că aveam să mă trezesc." Ea a refuzat apoi să ia de la capăt această experienţă şi timp de nouă luni nu a mai cunoscut nici un bărbat. Mai tîrziu a întîlnit unul care i-a cerut să se căsătorească cu el, iar ea a consimţit. În acest caz, deflorarea a fost un soi de viol. Însă, chiar dacă fata este de acord, deflorarea poate fi penibilă. Am văzut ce febră o chinuia pe tînăra Isadora Duncan. Ea a întîlnit un actor nespus de frumos, de care s-a îndrăgostit la prima vedere şi care i-a făcut o curte arzătoare:1 Mă simţeam şi eu tulburată, capul ini se învîrtea şi o dorinţă irezistibilă de a-1 îmbrăţişa şi mai strîns creştea în mine pînă cînd, într-o seară, pierzîndu-şi orice control şi cuprins parcă de furie, mă duse pe canapea. Speriată, căzută în extaz şi apoi stngînd de durere, am fost iniţiată în dragoste. Mărturisesc că primele mele impresii au fost o spaimă groaznică, o durere atroce, ca şi cum mi-ar fi fost smulşi mai mulţi dinţi în acelaşi timp; dar mila pe care o simţeam pentru suferinţele pe care el însuşi părea să le încerce m-a împiedicat să fug de ceea ce îmi apărea mai întîi doar o mutilare şi o tortură... (A doua zi), ceea ce nu era pentru mine decît o experienţă dureroasă s-a reluat, printre gemetele şi ţipetele mele de martiră. Mă simţeam ca şi cum aş fi fost estropiată. Avea să cunoască în curînd, împreună cu acest amant mai întîi. apoi cu alţii, paradisuri cărora le face o descriere de-a dreptul lirică. Totuşi, în experienţa reală, ca altădată în închipuirea virginală, nu durerea joacă rolul cel mai important: faptul penetraţiei contează mult mai mult. Bărbatul nu antrenează în împreunare decît un organ exterior; femeia e atinsă chiar în interiorul ei. Fără îndoială, există mulţi ' Viaţa mea. 112 tineri care nu se aventurează fără angoasă în tenebrele secrete ale femeii; regăsesc teroarea pe care o simţeau cînd erau copii în adîncul grotelor, al cavourilor, teama în faţa maxilarelor, a coaselor, a capcanelor pentru lupi; îşi imaginează că penisul lor umflat va rămîne prins în această teacă făcută din mucoase; femeia, o dată penetrată, nu mai are acest sentiment de pericol; în schimb, se simte alienată în propria ei carne. Proprietarul îşi afirmă drepturile asupra pămînturilor sale, gospodina, asupra casei, proclamînd „intrarea interzisă"; în particular, femeile, pentru faptul că sînt frustrate de transcendenţa lor, îşi apără cu gelozie intimitatea: camera, dulapul lor, sipetul lor sînt sacre. Colette povesteşte că o prostituată îi spunea într-o zi: „în camera mea, doamnă, nici un bărbat n-a intrat vreodată; pentru treaba pe care o fac eu, Parisul e destul de mare". Dacă nu trupul ei, cel puţin un loc, o încăpere le erau interzise celorlalţi. Dimpotrivă, fata nu are, propriu-zis, decît trupul ei: este comoara sa cea mai preţioasă; bărbatul care pătrunde în ea îi ia această comoară; expresia populară e confirmată de experienţa trăită. Umilirea pe care o resimţea o încearcă acum în mod concret: este dominată, supusă, învinsă. Ca aproape toate femelele, ea se află în timpul coitului sub bărbat.1 Adler a insistat mult asupra sentimentului de inferioritate care rezultă de aici. Încă din copilărie, noţiunile de superior şi de inferior sînt cele mai importante; a te căţăra în copaci este un act prestigios; cerul e deasupra pămîntului, infernul sub pămînt; a cădea, a coborî înseamnă a decădea, iar a urca înseamnă a se înălţa; în luptă, victoria aparţine celui care-şi pune adversarul jos; or, femeia este culcată pe. pat în poziţia învinsului: este şi mai rău dacă bărbatul o călăreşte ca pe un animal cu hamuri şi zăbală. În orice caz, ea se simte pasivă; ea este mîngîiată, pătrunsă, ea suportă coitul, în timp ce bărbatul este activ. Fără îndoială, sexul masculin nu este un muşchi striat pe care îl comandă voinţa; nu este nici fier de plug, nici sabie, ci doar came; totuşi, bărbatul îi imprimă o mişcare voluntară; se duce, vine, se opreşte, în timp ce femeia îl primeşte cu docilitate; bărbatul este cel care - mai ales cînd femeia este novice — alege posturile amoroase, care hotărăşte în privinţa duratei coitului şi a frecvenţei sale. Ea se simte ca un instrument: toată libertatea îi aparţine celuilalt. Ceea ce este exprimat în mod poetic spunînd că femeia este ca o vioară, iar bărbatul este arcuşul care o face să freamete. „în dragoste, spune 1 Fără îndoLală că poziţia poate fi inversată. Dar în primele experienţe, se Întîinplă foarte rar ca bărbatul să nu practice coitul aşa-zis normal. 2 Fiziologia mariajului. În Breviarul dragostei experimentale. Mes Guyot spune despre bărbat: ..Este menestrelul care produce armonia sau cacofonia cu mîna şi arcuşul său. Femeia, din acest punct de vedere, este cu adevărat instru mentul cu mai multe corzi care va produce sunete armonioase sau discordante, după cum este bine sau rău acordat'". 113 Balzac-% fără a mai ţine cont de suflet, femeia este ca o liră care nu-şi încredinţează secretul decît aceluia care ştie să cînte la ea." El îşi ia plăcerea, ea o dă; nici măcar cuvintele nu implică reciprocitate. Femeia este impregnată cu reprezentări colective care dau împerecherii masculine un caracter glorios şi care fac din tulburarea feminină o abdicare ruşinoasă: experienţa ei intimă confirmă această asimetrie. Nu trebuie uitat că adolescentul şi adolescenta îşi simt corpul în maniere foarte diferite: primul şi-1 asumă liniştit şi îşi revendică plin de orgoliu dorinţele; pentru cea de-a doua, în ciuda narcisismului său, este o povară ciudată şi neliniştitoare. Sexul bărbatului este curat şi simplu ca un deget şi este exhibat cu inocenţă, adesea băieţii l-au arătat camarazilor din orgoliu şi sfidare; sexul feminin este misterios chiar şi pentru femeie, ascuns, chinuit, format din mucoase, umed; sîngereaz în fiecare lun , adesea e murd ă ă ărit de secreţii, are o viaţă secretă şi periculoasă. în mare parte pentru că femeia nu se recunoaşte în el, nu-şi recunoaşte nici dorinţele ca fiind ale sale Acestea se exprimă într-un fel ruşinos. În timp ce bărbatul „se excită". femeia „se umezeşte"; chiar în acest cuvînt există amintirile infantile ale patului udat, ale abandonului vinovat şi involuntar nevoii urinare; bărbatul are acelaşi dezgust în faţa inconştientelor poluţii nocturne; a proiecta un lichid, urină sau spermă, nu este ceva umilitor: este o operaţie activă; însă umilinţa există dacă lichidul scapă involuntar, căci trupul nu mai este atunci un organism, muşchi, sfinctere, nervi, comandate de creier şi exprimînd un subiect conştient, ci un vas, un receptacul făcut din materie inertă, jucărie a unor capricii mecanice Dacă din trup se preling picături - ca dintr-un zid vechi sau dintr-un cadavru - impresia este nu că din el iese un lichid, ci carnea însăşi se lichefiază; este un proces de descompunere care produce oroare împerecherea feminină este palpitaţia moale a unei scoici; în timp ce bărbatul este impetuos, femeia nu este decît răbdătoare; aşteptarea ei poate deveni ardentă fără a înceta să fie pasivă; bărbatul se repede asupra prăzii ca vulturul, ca şoimul: ea pîndeşte ca o plantă carnivoră, precum mlaştina în care se împotmolesc insectele; ea este absorbţie, ventuză, este ca humusul, este smoală şi clei, un apel nemişcat, insinuant şi vîscos; cel puţin, acesta este sentimentul surd pe care-1 încearcă. De aceea, în ea nu este numai rezistenţă împotriva bărbatului care pretinde a o supune, ci şi conflict interior. Peste tabuuri, peste inhibiţiile provenind din educaţie se suprapun dezgustau, refuzuri care-şi au sursa în experienţa erotică însăşi: şi unele şi celelalte se întăresc reciproc, astfel încît după primul coit femeia este foarte adesea mai revoltată ca înainte împotriva destinului ei sexual În sfîrşit, mai este şi un alt factor care-i împrumută de multe ori bărbatului un chip ostil şi preschimbă actul sexual într-o gravă primejdie: este ameninţarea unei sarcini. Un copil nelegitim este în majoritatea civilizaţiilor un asemenea handicap social şi economic 114 pentru femeia necăsătorită, încît s-au văzut fete care s-au sinucis descoperind că erau gravide, şi fete-mame omorîndu-şi nou-născuţii. Un asemenea risc constituie o frînă sexuală destul de puternică pentru ca multe tinere fete să-şi păstreze castitatea prenupţială cerută de moravuri. Cînd frîna nu este îndeajuns de puternică, fata, deşi îi cedează amantului, este înspăimîntată de teribila primejdie pe care acesta o poartă în sine. Stekel citează, între altele, o fată care, tot timpul cît dura împreunarea, striga: „De nu s-ar întîmpla! De nu s-ar în-tîmpla!" Chiar şi într-o căsătorie, uneori femeia nu doreşte o sarcină, pentru că sănătatea nu-i permite sau fiindcă un copil ar reprezenta pentru tînărul cuplu o povară. Fie că-i este soţ sau amant, dacă femeia nu are în partenerul ei o încredere absolută, erotismul ei va fi paralizat de prudenţă. Ori va supraveghea cu nelinişte purtările bărbatului, ori, imediat ce s-a terminat coitul, va alerga la toaletă pentru a alunga din pîntecele ei germenele viu depus acolo fără voia ei; această operaţie igienică contrazice cu brutalitate magia senzuală a mîngîierilor, produce o separare profundă a corpurilor pe care le confunda aceeaşi plăcere; atunci sperma masculină apare ca un germene nociv, ca o murdărire; ea se curăţă aşa cum se curăţă un vas murdar, în timp ce bărbatul se odihneşte pe pat în suprema sa integritate. O tînără divorţată mi-a povestit oroarea ei, după o noapte nupţială nu prea plăcută, cînd a trebuit să se închidă în baie în timp ce soţul ei îşi aprindea cu nonşalanţă o ţigară: se pare că din acest moment s-a declanşat ruina cuplului lor. Repulsia pentru irigator sau bideu este una dintre cauzele frecvente ale frigidităţii feminine. Existenţa metodelor anticoncepţionale mai sigure şi mai convenabile ajută foarte mult la eliberarea sexuală a femeii: într-o ţară ca America, unde aceste practici sînt mai răspîndite, numărul de fete care ajung la căsătorie virgine este mult inferior aceluia din Franţa; acestea permit mai mult abandon în timpul actului amoros. Dar i a a tîn ra femeie are de învins mult dezgust înainte de. a- i trata ş ş ă ş trupul ca pe un lucru: aşa cum nu se resemna să fie „străpunsă" de bărbat, nu se resemnează deloc bucuroasă să fie „astupată" pentru a-i satisface dorinţele bărbatului. Fie că-şi pecetluieşte uterul sau introduce în ea vreun tampon mortal pentru spermatozoizi, o femeie conştientă de echivocurile trupului şi ale sexului va fi jenată de o premeditare rece: tot astfel, multor bărbaţi le repugnă folosirea prezervativelor. Ansamblul comportamentului sexual justifică diversele momente ale acestuia: purtări care, analizate, ar părea dezgustătoare par naturale cînd trupurile sînt transfigurate de virtuţile erotice pe care le capătă. Penetraţia, pe care o îndrăgostită o va simţi cu plăcere ca pe o uniune, o fuziune cu trupul bărbatului iubit, îşi regăseşte caracterul chirugical şi murdar pe care-1 are în ochii copiilor dacă se realizează în afara tulburării, a dorinţei, a plăcerii: este ceea ce se întîmpla prin folosirea de comun 115 acord a prezervativelor. Oricum, aceste precauţii nu sînt la îndemîna tuturor femeilor; multe fete nu cunosc nici o apărare împotriva ameninţării unei sarcini şi simt într-un fel angoasant că soarta lor depinde de bunul-plac al bărbatului căruia i se abandonează. Este deci uşor de înţeles că o încercare suportată după atîta rezistenţă, plină de un sens atît de grav, creează adesea teribile traumatisme. Se întîmplă destul de des ca o demenţă precoce să fie revelată de prima aventuri Stekel dă mai multe exemple: Domnişoara M.G...., în vîrstă de nouăsprezece ani, a fost brusc atinsă de un delir acut. O văd în camera ei, ţipînd şi repetînd încontinuu: „Nu vreau! Nu vreau!" îşi smulgea hainele şi voia să alerge goală pe condor... A trebuit să o ducem într-o clinică de psihiatrie. Acolo delirul s-a potolit şi s-a transformat în stare catatonică. Această fată era stenodactilografă şi era îndrăgostită de împuternicitul companiei la care lucra Plecase la ţară cu o prietenă şi cu doi colegi. Unul dintre ei i-a cerut să petreacă noaptea în camera lui, promiţînd că „nu va fi decît o glumă". O mîngîiase trei nopţi la rînd fără să atenteze la virginitatea ei... Ea rămăsese „rece ca botul unui cîine" şi declarase că era o porcărie. Cîteva minute fusese ca şi tulburată şi strigase: Alfred! Alfred! ( numele împuternicitului). Avusese remuşcări (ce-ar fi spus mama ei dacă ar fi ştiut?) întoarsă acas , se strecurase în pat, plîngîndu-se de o durere de cap. ăD omnişoara L. X..., foarte deprimată, plîngea adesea, nu mînca, nu dormea; începuse să aibă halucinaţii şi nu mai recunoştea persoanele dm preajma ei. Sărise pe pervazul ferestrei ca să se arunce în stradă. Au trimis-o într-un ospiciu. „Am găsit-o pe această fată de douăzeci şi trei de ani aşezată pe pat; nu mi-a remarcat intrarea... Figura ei exprima angoasă şi teroare: mîinile-i erau proiectate înainte, ca pentru a se apăra, iar picioarele încrucişate î se mişcau convulsiv. A strigat: „Nu! Nu! Brută! Astfel de oameni ar trebui opriţi!Mă doare! Ah!" Apoi, u-a mai rostit decît cuvinte neînţelese. Deodată expresia i s-a schimbat, ochii îi străluceau, buzele i s-au ţuguiat ca pentru sărut, picioarele s-au liniştit şi s-au îndepărtat uşor; rostea cuvinte care exprimau mai degrabă voluptate... Accesul s-a terminat priutr-o criză de lacrimi tăcută şi de lungă durată... Bolnava îşi trăgea cămaşa să se acopere, ca şi cum ar fi fost o rochie şi repeta mereu: ,,Nu!" Se ştia că un coleg căsătorit venise de mai multe ori s-o vadă cînd era bolnavă, că fusese mai întîi fericită, dar apoi avusese halucinaţii cu tentativă de sinucidere. S-a vindecat, dar n-a mai permis nici unui bărbat să se apropie de ea şi a refuzat o cerere serioasă în căsătorie. În alte cazuri, maladia astfel declanşată este mai puţin gravă. Iată un exemplu în care regretul pentru virginitatea pierdută joacă rolul principal în tulburări ce urmează primului coit: O fată de douăzeci şi trei de am suferă de diferite fobii. Boala a început la Franzesbad, prin teama de a nu rămîne gravidă dintr-un sărut sau dintr-o 116 atingere într-o toalet public ... Poate c un b rbat l sase ă ă ă ă ă spermă în apă după o masturbare; cerea ca baia să fie curăţată de trei ori în prezenţa ei şi nu îndrăznea să se aşeze în poziţia normală pentru defecaţie. După cîtva timp s-a dezvoltat la ea o fobie de sfîşiere a himenului, nu îndrăznea să sară, să danseze sau să treacă peste o barieră, nici măcar să meargă altfel decît cu paşi mici; dacă zărea un stîlp, se temea să nu se defloreze printr-o mişcare stîngace şi făcea un lung ocol, tremurînd. Altă fobie a ei era, în tren sau în mijlocul unei mulţimi, că un bărbat şi-ar putea introduce în ea membrul pe la spate, deflorînd-o şi pricinuindu-i o sarcină... În ultima perioadă a maladiei, se temea să nu se afle în pat sau pe cămaşa ei ace care i-ar fi putut intra în vagin. În fiecare seară bolnava stătea goală în mijlocul camerei, în timp ce nefericita ei mamă era obligată să examineze amănunţit lenjeria... Îşi afirmase întotdeauna dragostea pentru logodnicul ei. Analiza a descopent că nu mai era virgină şi că amîna căsătoria pentru că se temea de contestările funeste ale logodnicului ei. Apoi i-a mărturisit că fusese sedusă de un tenor, s-a măritat cu el şi s-a vindecat. ^ În alte cazuri, remuşcarea - care n-a fost compensată de o satisfacţie voluptuoasă - provoacă tulburări psihice: Domnişoara H. B..., în vîrstă de douăzeci de ani, după o călătorie cu o prietenă în Italia a manifestat o gravă depresiune. Refuză să iasă din camera ei, nu rosteşte nici un cuvînt. Au dus-o într-un ospiciu unde starea ei s-a agravat. Auzea voci care o insultau, toată lumea îşi bătea joc de ea etc. A fost adusă din nou la părinţii ei, unde stătea toată ziua într-un colţ, fără să se mişte. L-a întrebat pe medic: ,,De ce n-am venit înainte să se fi comis crima?" Era moartă. Totul era stins, totul era distrus. Era murdară. Nu mai putea cînta nici o singură notă, punţile către lume erau tăiate... Logodnicul ei a mărturisit că sau întîlnit la Roma, unde ea i s-a dăruit după o lungă rezistenţă; avusese crize de plîns... A mărturisit că nu-i plăcuse niciodată logodnicul ei. S-a vindecat cînd a găsit un amant care o satisfăcea şi care s-a căsătorit cu ea. „Micuţa vieneză" ale cărei confesiuni infantile le-am rezumat mai înainte şi-a povestit în mod detaliat şi surprinzător primele experienţe de adult Se va remarca faptul că - în ciuda caracterului exagerat al aventurilor ei anterioare — „iniţierea" ei a avut un caracter absolut nou. „La şaisprezece ani şi jumătate m-am angajat la un birou. La şaptesprezece ani şi jumătate am avut primul meu concediu. A fost o perioadă frumoasă pentru mine. Toţi îmi făceau curte... Eram îndrăgostită de un tînăr coleg de birou... Ne duceam în parc. Era 15 aprilie 1909. M-a aşezat alături de el pe o bancă Mă săruta implorîndu-mă: Deschide-ţi gura... dar eu îmi 1 STEKEL. Femeia frigidă. 117 strîngeam convulsiv buzele. Apoi a început să-mi descheie jacheta. Aş fi vrut să-1 las, dar mi-am amintit că n-aveam sîni; am renunţat la senzaţia volup-tuoasă pe care aş fi avut-o dacă m-ar fi atins... Pe 7 aprilie, un coleg însurat m-a invitat să văd împreună cu el o expoziţie. Am băut vin la cină. Mi-am mai pierdut puţin din rezerva mea obişnuită şi am început să povestesc nişte glume deocheate. În ciuda rugăminţilor mele, a chemat o trăsură, şi abia se pusese în mişcare, că a început să mă sărute. Devenea din ce în ce mai intim, mă mîngîia din ce în ce mai îndrăzneţ; mă apăram din toate puterile, şi nu-mi mai amintesc dacă şi-a atins scopul. A doua zi am mers la birou destul de tulburată. Mi-a arătat mîinile pline de zgîrieturile pe care i le făcusem... Mi-a cerut să vin pe la el mai des... Am cedat, nu prea în largul meu, dar plină de curiozitate, totuşi... Cum se apropia de sexul meu, mă smulgeam de lîngă el şi mă întorceam la locul meu; dar o dată, mai viclean decît mine, m-a învins şi probabil că şi-a introdus degetul în vaginul meu. Plîngeam de durere. Era în iunie 1909, şi am plecat în vacanţi Am făcut o excursie împreun cu o prieten . Au ap rut doi turi ti, care ne-au invitat ă ă ă ş să-i însoţim. Tovarăşul meu a vrut s-o sărute pe prietena mea, dar ea i-a tras un pumn. A venit la mine, m-a apucat pe la spate, m-a îmbrăţişat, m-a sărutat. N-am rezistat... M-a invitat să merg cu el. I-am dat mîna şi am coborît în mijlocul pădurii. M-a sărutat... Mi-a sărutat sexul, spre marea mea indignare. L-am întrebat: „Cum poţi să faci o asemenea porcărie?" Mi-a pus sexul lui în mînă... Îl mîngîiam... deodată mi-a smuls mîna şi s-a acopent cu o batistă ca să mă împiedice să văd ce se petrecea... După două zile ne-am dus împreună la Liesing. Pe o pajişte ascunsă privirilor şi-a scos dmtr-o dată paltonul şi 1-a întins pe iarbă... M-a trîntit jos, astfel încît imul dintre picioarele lui se strecurase între ale mele. Încă nu realizam cît de gravă era situaţia. Îl imploram să mă ucidă, mai degrabă decît să-mi ia „podoaba cea mai frumoasă". A devenit foarte grosolan, mi-a spus cuvinte urîte şi m-a ameninţat cu poliţia Mi-a pus mîna la gură şi şi-a introdus penisul în mine. Am crezut că mor. Mi-era greaţă. Cînd a terminat, în sfirşit, a început să mi se pară suportabil. A fost obligat să mă ridice, căci rămăsesem întinsă. Mi-a acopent faţa şi ochii cu sărutări. Nu vedeam şi nu auzeam nimic. Dacă nu m-ar fi ţinut, aş fi nimerit orbeşte sub roţile maşinilor... Eram singuri într-un compartiment de clasa a doua, s-a descheiat la pantaloni şi a venit din nou spre mine. Am scos un strigăt şi am alergat prin tot vagonul pînă la ultima scară... În sfîrşit, m-a lăsat cu un rîs brutal şi strident pe care n-am să-1 uit niciodată, spunîndu-mi că sînt o gîscă stupidă care nu ştie ce e bun. M-a lăsat să mă întorc singură la Vieua Acolo m-am dus repede la W.C. pentru că simţisem ceva cald curgîndumi pe coapse. Înspăimîntată, am văzut că erau urme de sîuge. Cum să ascund asta acasă? M-am culcat cît de devreme am putut şi am plîns ore întregi. Simţeam în continuare presiunea provocată în pîntece de pătrunderea penisului. Atitudinea mea ciudată, lipsa poftei de inîncare i-au arătat mamei că se întîmplase ceva. I-am mărturisit tot. Nu î s-a părut nimic atît de teribil... Colegul meu făcea tot ce putea ca să mă consoleze. Profita de serile întunecoase ca să se plimbe prin parc cu mine şi să mă mîngîie pe sub fustă; îl lăsam; doar că, atunci cînd simţeam că mi se umezeşte vaginul, mă smulgeam de lîngă el, pentru că mi-era îngrozitor de ruşine." 118 Se duce uneori într-un hotel împreună cu el, dar fără a face dragoste. Cunoaşte un tînăr foarte bogat cu care ar vrea să se mărite. Se culcă cu el, dar fără a simţi nimic decît dezgust. Îşi reia relaţiile cu colegul ei, dar tînjeşte după celălalt şi începe să se uite cruciş, să slăbească. Este trimisă la sanatoriu, unde e gata să se culce cu un tînăr rus, dar îl alungă din patul ei în ultimul moment. Schiţează relaţii cu un medic, cu un ofiţerT dar fără a consimţi la raporturi sexuale complete. Atunci se îmbolnăveşte moral şi hotărăşte să se îngrijească. După această curăţa consimţit să se dea unui bărbat care o iubea şi cu care s-a căsătorit apoi. În cadrul acestei căsătorii, frigiditatea ei a dispărut. În aceste cîteva exemple, alese printre o mulţime de altele asemănătoare, brutalitatea partenerului sau cel puţin caracterul neaşteptat al evenimentului este faptul care determină traumatismul sau dezgustul. Cazurile cele mai favorabile unei iniţieri sexuale sînt acelea în care, fără violenţă sau surpriză, fără consemn fix şi fără termen precis, fata învaţă lent să-şi înfrîngă pudoarea, să se familiarizeze cu partenerul, să-i placă mîngîienle lui. În acest sens, nu poate fi decît aprobată libertatea de moravuri de care se bucură tinerele americane şi pe care franţuzoaicele încearcă s-o cucerească în zilele noastre:^ele alunecă aproape fără să-şi dea seama de la necking şi petting* la raporturi sexuale complete. Iniţierea este cu atît mai uşoară cu cît are mai puţin un caracter tabu, cu cît fata se simte mai liberă faţă de partenerul ei, iar în el se atenuează caracterul masculin; dacă amantul este şi el tînăr, novice, timid, un egal, rezistenţa fetei este mai slabă; dar şi metamorfoza ei va fi mai puţin profundă. În romanul lui Colette, Grîu în pîrg, Vinca, după o deflorare destul de brutală, manifestă o placiditate care-1 surprinde pe prietenul ei Phil; este pentru c nu s-a sim it „posedat " ci, dimpotriv , s-a eliberat de virginitate ă ţ ă ă din orgoliu, fără să încerce nici o bulversantă rătăcire; într-adevăr, Phil degeaba se miră, prietena lui nu a cunoscut, de fapt, bărbatul. Mai tulburată era Claudine după un tur de dans în braţele lui Renaud. Mi s-au relatat cuvintele unei liceene franţuzoaice, încă rămasă la stadiul de „fruct verde" care, după ce petrecuse o noapte cu un prieten, a alergat dimineaţa la o prietenă ca s-o anunţe: ,,M-am culcat cu C., a fost foarte amuzant". Un profesor de colegiu american mi-a spus că elevele lui încetează să mai fie virgine cu mult înainte de a deveni femei; partenerii lor le respectă prea mult ca să le înspăimînte pudoarea, sînt prea tineri şi ei înşişi prea pudici pentru a trezi în ele vreun demon. Există tinere fete care se aruncă în experienţe erotice şi Termeni aproape echivalenţi desemnînd jocurile sexuale ale adolescenţilor, în care se ajunge cliiar la orgasm, fără însă a avea loc aclul sexual propriu-zis (n. tr. ). 119 care le multiplică pentru a scăpa de angoasa sexuală; speră să se elibereze astfel de curiozitate şi de obsesiile lor; dar adesea actele lor păstrează un caracter teoretic care le face la fel de ireale ca fantasmele prin care alţii anticipează viitorul. A se dărui din sfidare, din teamă, din raţionalism puritan nu înseamnă a realiza o adevărată experienţă erotică: se capătă numai un surogat, fără vreo savoare deosebită; actul sexual nu se însoţeşte nici de angoasă, nici de ruşine, pentru că tulburarea rămîne superficială, iar plăcerea nu a invadat carnea. Aceste fecioare deflorate rămîn fete: şi este probabil că în momentul în care se vor afla faţă în faţă cu un bărbat senzual şi imperios îi vor opune o rezistenţă virginală. Pînă atunci, rămîn încă la vîrsta ingrată; mîngîierile le gîdilă, săruturile adesea le fac să rîdă. privesc amorul fizic ca pe o joacă, şi dacă nu sînt dispuse să se distreze, exigenţele amantului lor le apar repede ca inoportune şi grosolane Dacă nu depăşesc repede acest stadiu - ceea ce este, după spusele bărbaţilor americani, cazul multor americane - ele îşi vor petrece restul vieţii într-o stare de semifrigiditate. Nu există maturitate sexuală decît la femeia care consimte să devină trup într-o stare de tulburare şi de plăcere. Totuşi, nu trebuie să credem că toate dificultăţile se atenuează la femeile cu temperament ardent. Dimpotrivă, se întîmplă CP. acestea să se intensifice Tulburarea feminină poate atinge o intensitate pe care bărbatul nu o cunoaşte. Dorinţa bărbatului este violentă, dar loca lizată, şi îl lasă să fie - în afară, poate, de momentul spasmului conştient de sine însuşi; femeia, dimpotrivă, suferă o adevărată alienare; de multe ori, această metamorfoză este momentul cel mai voluptuos şi cel mai definitiv al dragostei: dar are şi un caracter magic şi înfricoşător. Se întîmplă ca bărbatul să se sperie de femeia pe care o ţine în braţe, într-atît aceasta pare absentă din ea însăşi, pradă rătăcirii; bulversarea pe care o simte este o transmutaţie mult mai radicală decît frenezia agresivă a masculului. Această febră o eliberează de ruşine; dar atunci cînd îşi revine, îi provoacă la rîndul ei ruşine şi oroare; pentru a o accepta fericită - şi chiar cu orgoliu -ar trebui cel puţin ca ea să se fi pierdut în flăcările voluptăţii; şi-ar putea revendica dorinţele dacă şi le-ar fi potolit glorios: dacă nu, le repudiază cu mînie. Aici atingem problema crucială a erotismului feminin: la începutul vieţii erotice, abdicarea femeii nu este compensată printr-o plăcere violentă şi sigură. Ea şi-ar sacrifica mult mai lesne pudoarea şi orgoliul dacă astfel i s-ar deschide porţile paradisului. Dar am văzut că deflorarea nu este o fericită împlinire a erotismului juvenil, dimpotrivă, este un fenomen insolit; plăcerea vaginală nu se declanşează imediat; după statisticile lui Stekel - pe care le confirmă o mulţime de sexologi şi de psihanalişti - abia 4% dintre femei simt 120 plăcere de la primul coit; 50% nu ating plăcerea vaginală decît după săptămîni, luni, poate chiar ani întregi. Factorii psihici joac aici un rol esen ial. ă ţ Trupul femeii este deosebit de „isteric" în sensul că adesea la ea nu e nici o distanţă între faptele conştiente şi expresia lor organică; rezistenţele morale împiedică apariţia plăcerii; nefiind compensate prin nimic, de multe ori se perpetuează şi formează un baraj din ce în ce mai puternic: o primă stîngăcie a amantului, un gest nepotrivit, un surîs arogant se vor repercuta pe timpul întregii luni de miere, uneori toată viaţa; decepţionată pentru că nu a cunoscut imediat plăcerea, femeia păstrează o ranchiună care nu este de natură să o predispună la o experienţă mai fericită. E adevărat că, în lipsa satisfacţiei normale, bărbatul îi poate da plăcerea clitoridiană care, în ciuda legendelor moralizatoare, este susceptibilă să-i aducă destindere şi alinare. Dar multe femei o refuză pentru că, mai mult decît plăcerea vaginală, le apare ca impusă; căci, dacă femeia suferă pentru egoismul bărbaţilor care nu se gîndesc decît la propria lor satisfacţie, este rănită şi de o voinţă prea explicită de a-i asigura plăcerea „A-l face pe celălalt să juiseze, spune Stekel, înseamnă al domina; a te dărui cuiva înseamnă a abdica de la propria voinţă." Femeia va accepta cu mai multă uşurinţă plăcerea dacă i se pare a decurge în mod natural din plăcerea bărbatului, cum se întîmplă într-un coit normal reuşit. „Femeile se supun cu plăcere imediat cum îşi dau seama că partenerul lor nu vrea să le supună", mai spune Stekel; şi invers, dacă simt această dorinţă de a le domina, se revoltă. Multora le repugnă să fie mîngîiate cu mîna, pentru că mîna este un instrument care nu participă la plăcerea pe care o dă, este activitate, şi nu came; şi dacă sexul însuşi apare nu ca o carne pătrunsă de dorinţă, ci ca o unealtă folosită cu abilitate, femeia va încerca aceeaşi repulsie; mai mult, orice compensaţie i se va părea a ratifica neputinţa ei de a cunoaşte senzaţiile unei femei normale. Stekel notează, după o mulţime de observaţii, că toată dorinţa femeilor zise frigide merge spre normali-tate: „Vor să obţină orgasmul ca orice femeie normală, nici un alt procedeu nu le satisface din punct de vedere moral". Atitudinea bărbatului are, deci, o extremă importanţă. Dacă dorinţa acestuia este violentă şi brutală, partenera sa se simte în braţele lui redusă la starea de lucru; dar dacă este prea stăpîn pe el, prea detaşat, nu se constituie ca trup; îi cere femeii să se preschimbe în obiect, fără ca ea să aibă în schimb vreun impact asupra lui. În ambele cazuri orgoliul ei se revoltă; pentru a putea concilia metamorfoza ei în obiect de carne cu revendicarea subiectivităţii sale, trebuie ca, făcîndu-se pradă pentru bărbat, să facă şi din el o pradă pentru sine. De aceea, atît de des, femeia se încăpăţînează în frigiditatea ei. Dacă amantul nu e seducător, dacă e rece, neglijent, stîngaci, nu reuşeşte să-i trezească sexualitatea sau o lasă nesatisfăcută; dacă e 121 viril şi expert poate suscita reacţii de refuz; femeia se teme de dominaţia lui: unele, nu pot încerca plăcere decît alături de bărbaţi timizi, nu prea înzestraţi sau pe jumătate neputincioşi, care nu le înspăimîntă. Este foarte uşor pentru bărbat să trezească în iubita lui acreală şi ranchiună. Ranchiuna este sursa cea mai obişnuită a frigidităţii feminine; în pat, femeia îl face să plătească pe bărbat, printr-o răceală insultătoare, toate afronturile pe care crede că le-a primit; există adesea în atitudinea ei un complex de inferioritate agresiv: Din moment ce nu mă iubeşti, din moment ce am defecte care mă împiedică să plac şi sînt de dispreţuit, nu mă voi abandona dragostei, dorinţei, plăcerii. Astfel se răzbună în acelaşi timp pe ea însăşi şi pe el dacă a umilit-o prin neglijenţa lui, dacă i-a trezit gelozia, dacă i-a declarat prea tîrziu sentimentele, dacă a făcut din ea iubita lui în timp ce ea ar fi dorit căsătoria; plîngerea poate apărea brusc şi poate declanşa această reacţie chiar într-o legătură al cărui început păruse fericit. Rar se întîmplă ca bărbatul care a suscitat această duşmănie să reuşească s-o învingă el însuşi: totuşi, uneori o mărturie convingătoare de dragoste sau de preţuire poate modifica situaţia. S-au văzut femei defensive şi ţepene în braţele amantului, pe care o verighetă le-a transformat radical; fericite, flatate, cu con tiin a împ cat , toat rezisten a lor se pr bu ş ţ ă ă ă ţ ă şea. Dar un nou-venit respectuos, îndrăgostit, delicat va putea cel mai bine să transforme femeia înciudată într-o iubită sau într-o soţie fericită; dacă o eliberează de corn plexul de inferioritate, i se va dărui cu ardoare. Cartea lui Stekel, Femeia frigidă, încearcă în special să demonstreze rolul factorilor psihici în frigiditatea feminină. Exemplele următoare arată clar că frigiditatea este adesea izvorîtă dintr-o ranchiună la adresa soţului sau amantului: Domnişoara G. S.... 1 se dăduse unui bărbat aşteptîud ca el s-o ia în căsătorie, dar insistîud asupra faptului „că nu ţinea la căsătorie, că nu voia sa se lege". Se prefăcea că este o femeie liberă. De fapt, era o sclavă a moralei, la fel" ca întreaga ei familie. Dar amantul ei a crezut-o şi nu vorbea niciodată despre căsătorie. Incăpăţînarea ei s-a intensificat din ce în ce mai mult, pînă ce a devenit insensibilă. Cînd în sfîrşit a fost cerută în căsătorie, s-a răzbunat pe el mărtunsindu-i că era ca şi anesteziată; nu mai voia să audă de mariaj. Nu mai voia să fie fericită. Aşteptase prea mult... Se sfîrşea de gelozie şi aştepta cu anxietate ziua în care avea s-o ceară din nou pentru a-1 refuza încă o dată... Apoi, a vrut să se sinucidă numai şi numai pentru a-şi pedepsi cu rafinament amantul. O femeie care pînă atunci simţise plăcere împreună cu soţul ei, dar foarte geloasă, îşi închipuie în timpul unei maladii că bărbatul ei o înşală. Întorcîudu-se acasă, s-a hotărît că trebuie să rămînă rece cu soţul ei. Niciodată nu trebuia să mai fie excitată de el, din moment ce el nu o preţuia şi nu se folosea de ea decît la nevoie. La început se servea de mici trucuri ca să nu se excite. Şi-1 închipuia pe soţul ei făcîndu-i curte unei prietene, dar în curînd orgasmul a fost înlocuit de dureri... 122 O fată de şaptesprezece ani avea o legătură cu un bărbat, care îi provoca o nespusă plăcere. Ciad, la nouăsprezece aui, a rămas însărcinată, i-a cerut amantului ei să o ia în căsătorie; cum acesta era nehotărît şi a sfătuit-o să avorteze, ea a refuzat. După trei săptărnîni, el a declarat că era gata să se însoare cu ea şi a devenit soţia lui. Dar nu 1-a iertat niciodată pentru aceste trei săptămîni de chin şi a devenit frigidă. Mai tîrziu, o explicaţie cu soţul ei a învins această frigiditate. Doamna N. M. află că soţul ei, după două zile de la căsătorie, s-a dus să-şi vadă o fostă iubită Orgasmul pe care îl avea a dispărut pentru totdeauna. Avea ideea fixă că nu-i mai plăcea soţului ei pentru că o dezamăgise: aceasta era cauza frigidităţii ei. Chiar dacă femeia îşi învinge rezistenţele şi cunoaşte după un timp, mai mult sau mai puţin lung, plăcerea vaginală, nu toate dificultăţile ei au fost abolite: căci ritmul sexualităţii ei şi acela al sexualităţii masculine nu coincid. Ea ajunge să simtă plăcerea mult mai lent decît bărbatul. Trei sferturi, poate, dintre bărbaţi cunosc orgasmul în cursul primelor două minute de la începerea actului sexual, spune Kinsey. Dacă se iau în considerare numeroasele femei din nivelul superior a căror stare este atît de defavorabilă sexualităţii încît le trebuie între zece şi cincisprezece minute de stimulare dintre cele mai active pentru a cunoaşte orgasmul, şi dacă se ţine seama de numărul destul de mare de femei care nu au orgasm toată viaţa, trebuie în mod natural ca bărbatul să aibă o competenţă de-a dreptul excepţională de a-şi prelungi activitatea sexuală fără a ejacula pentru a putea crea o armonie cu partenera lui. Se pare că în India, soţul, îndeplinindu-şi îndatoririle conjugale, fumează bucuros pipă pentru a se distrage de la propria sa plăcere şi de a o prelungi pe aceea a soţiei lui; în Occident, un Casanova se laudă mai curînd cu numărul „loviturilor" sale; şi suprema sa mîndrie este ca partenera să ceară îndurare; după tradiţia erotică, este o ispravă greu de realizat; bărbaţii sînt gata să se plîngă de exigenţele tovarăşei lor: este un sex veşnic flămînd; o căpcăună, o înfometată; nu este niciodată satisfăcută. Montaigne expune acest punct de vedere în cartea a IlI-a a Eseurilor sale: Ele sînt incomparabil mai capabile i mai pasionate în efectele dragostei ş decît noi, aşa cum a mărturisit acel preot din antichitate care era cînd bărbat, Cînd femeie... şi în afară de faptul că am aflat din propna lor gură încercarea pe care au făcut-o altădată în alte secole un împărat şi o împărăteasă din Roma, foarte pricepuţi şi sîrguiucioşi la această treabă (el a dezvirginat într-o singură noapte zece fecioare sarmate, captivele sale; dar ea a făcut faţă 123 Într-adevăr într-o noapte la douăzeci şi cinci de partide, schimbînd partenerul după gusturile şi nevoile ei, adhimc ardens ngidae tentigine vulvae ^ Et lassata vlris, necdum satiata recessit , şi că în neînţelegerea întîmplată în Catalonia între o femeie care se plîngea de eforturile prea asidue ale bărbatului ei, după părerea mea nu pentru că o incomodau (căci nu cred decît în miracole ale credinţei) ... a intervenit acest notabil ordin al reginei din Aragon prin care, după o gîndire îndelungată, buna doamnă a poruncit ca limite legitime şi necesare numărul de şase pe zi, lăsînd şi renunţînd la multă nevoie şi dorinţă a sexului ei pentru a stabili, zicea ea, o formă la îndemînă, şi deci permanentă şi de nestrămutat. Într-adevăr, voluptatea nu are deloc acelaşi chip pentru femeie şi pentru bărbat. Am spus deja că nu se ştie exact dacă plăcerea vagi-nală ajunge vreodată la un orgasm definit: asupra acestui punct confidenţele feminine sînt rare, şi, chiar cînd vizează precizia, răinîn extrem de vagi; se pare că reacţiile sînt foarte diferite în funcţie de subiect. Ceea ce este sigur este faptul că pentru bărbat coitul are o funcţie biologică precisă: ejacularea; şi desigur, printr-o mulţime de alte intenţii foarte complexe este ţintit acest scop; dar o dată obţinută, ea apare ca o împlinire şi, dacă nu ca o satisfacere a dorinţei, cel puţin ca suprimare a ei. Dimpotrivă, la femeie scopul este de la început incert şi are o natură mai mult psihică decît fizică; ea vrea tulburarea, voluptatea în general, dar trupul ei nu proiectează nici o încheiere netă a actului amoros; şi de aceea pentru ea coitul nu este niciodată pe deplin terminat: nu comportă nici un scop. Plăcerea masculină este ca o săgeată; cum atinge un anumit prag, se împlineşte şi moare brusc în orgasm; structura actului sexual este finită şi discontinuă. Plăcerea feminină este iradiată în întreg trupul: nu este centrată numai pe sistemul genital; şi chiar atunci, contracţiile vaginale, mai degrabă decît un veritabil orgasm, constituie un sistem de ondulaţii care se nasc ritmic, se atenuează, se refac, ating pe alocuri paroxismul, apoi se înceţoşează şi se pierd, fără a muri cu totul. Prin faptul că nu-i este atribuit nici un termen fix, plăcerea vizează infinitul: adesea o oboseală nervoasă sau cardiacă sau o saţietate psihică limitează posibilităţile erotice ale femeii, mai degrabă decît o satisfacere precisă; chiar copleşită, chiar epuizată, ea nu este niciodată pe de-a-n-tregul eliberată: Lassata necdum satiata, după cum spune Juvenal. .. .încă înflăcărată de pulsaţia vulvei rigide Şi s-a depărtat, obosită de bărbaţi, dar nicidecum satisfăcuţi (lat.) 124 Bărbatul comite o gravă eroare cînd pretinde să-i impună partenerei sale propriul său ritm şi cînd se înverşunează să-i dea un orgasm: adesea nu reuşeşte decît să sfarme forma voluptuoasă pe care ea tocmai o trăia în felul ei singular.1 Este o formă destul de plastică pentru a-şi da singură un termen: anumite spasme localizate în vagin sau în ansamblul sistemului vaginal sau emanînd din tot corpul pot constitui o rezolvare; la anumite femei, se produc destul de regulat şi cu destulă violenţă pentru a fi asimilate orgasmului; dar o îndrăgostită poate găsi şi în orgasmul masculin o încheiere care o linişteşte şi o satisface. Şi se poate şi ca într-o manieră continuă, fără punct culminant, forma erotică să se dizolve lini tit. Reu ita nu const , a a cum cred o mul ime de b rba i meticulo ş ş ă ş ţ ă ţ şi, dar simplişti, într-o sincronizare matematică a plăcerii, ci în realizarea unei forme, erotice complexe. Mulţi îşi imaginează că „a face să juiseze" o femeie este o chestiune de timp şi de tehnică, deci de violenţă, ignorînd măsura în care sexualitatea femeii este condiţionată de ansamblul situaţiei. Voluptatea este pentru ea, s-a spus, un soi de vrajă; ea reclamă uii abandon total; dacă gesturile, sau cuvintele contestă magia mîngîierilor, vraja se risipeşte. Este unul dintre motivele pentru care atît de adesea femeia închide ochii; fiziologic, este un reflex menit să compenseze dilatarea pupilei; dar chiar şi în întuneric ea îşi pleacă pleoapele; vrea să abolească astfel orice decor, să abolească singularitatea momentului, a ei şi a amantului ei, vrea să se piardă în mijlocul unei nopţi carnale la fel de indistincte ca şi sînul matern. Şi mai ales doreşte să suprime această separare care îl înalţă pe bărbat în faţa ei, doreşte să se confunde cu el. Am spus deja că ea doreşte, transformîndu-se în obiect, să rămînă subiect Mai profund alienată decît bărbatul, pentru faptul că ea este dorinţă şi tulburare în întregul ei corp, ea nu rămîne subiect decît prin unirea cu partenerul ei; dacă bărbatul se limitează la a lua fără să dea, sau dacă dă plăcerea fără a o lua şi el, ea se simte manevrată; cum se realizează drept Celălalt, ea este un celălalt neesenţial; trebuie să nege alteri-tatea. De aceea momentul separării trupurilor îi este aproape totdeauna penibil. După împreunare, bărbatul, fie că este trist sau fericit, păcălit de natură sau victimă a femeii, în orice caz reneagă carnea; redevine un corp integru, vrea să doarmă, să facă o baie, să fumeze o ţigară, să iasă la aer. Ea ar vrea să prelungească contactul carnal pîiiă ce vraja care a făcut-o came se risipeşte cu totul; separarea este o smulgere dureroasă ca un nou înţărcat; simte ranchiună faţă de aman- Lawrence a văzut foarte bine opoziţia acestor două forme erotice; dar este arbitrar să declari, aşa cum face el. că femeia nu trebuie să cunoască orgasmul. Dacă este o eroare încercarea de a-1 provoca cu orice preţ, este la fel de greşit să-1 refuzi cu totul, aşa cum face don Cipnano în Şarpele cu pene. 125 tul care se îndepărtează de ea prea brusc. Dar ceea ce o răneşte cel mai tare sînt cuvintele care contestă fuziunea în care crezuse la un moment dat „Soţia lui Gilles", a cărei poveste a relatat-o Madeleine Bourdouche, se retractează cînd soţul ei o întreabă: „ Ţi-a plăcut?" îi pune mîna la gură; cuvîntul produce oroare multor femei, pentru că reduce plăcerea la o senzaţie imanentă şi separată. „E destul? Mai vrei? A fost bine?" însăşi faptul de a pune aceste întrebări exprimă separare, schimbă actul amoros într-o operaţie mecanică căreia bărbatul i-a asigurat conducerea. Şi chiar de aceea le şi pune. Mai mult decît fuziune şi reciprocitate, el caută dominaţia. Cînd unitatea cuplului se desface, el se regăseşte ca singurul subiect; îi trebuie multă dragoste şi generozitate pentru a renunţa la acest privilegiu; îi place ca femeia să se simtă umilită, posedată împotriva voinţei ei; vrea totdeauna s-o ia puţin mai mult decît se dă ea. Femeia ar fi scutită de multe probleme dacă bărbatul n-ar avea o mulţime de complexe care îl fac să considere actul amoros ca pe o luptă: atunci ea ar putea să nu considere patul ca pe o arenă. Totuşi, în acelaşi timp ca narcisismul şi orgoliul, la fată se observă o dorinţă de a fi dominată. Masochismul ar fi, după anumiţi psihanalişti, una dintre caracteristicile femeii, şi graţie acestei tendinţe ea se poate adapta la destinul ei erotic. Dar noţiunea de masochism este foarte confuză şi trebuie examinată îndeaproape. Psihanaliştii disting, după Freud, trei forme de masochism: una consistă în legarea durerii de voluptate, alta ar fi acceptarea feminină a dependenţei erotice, ultima ar avea la bază un mecanism de autope-depsire. Femeia ar fi masochistă pentru că în ea plăcerea şi durerea sînt legate prin deflorare şi naştere, şi pentru că ea consimte la rolul ei pasiv. Trebuie să remarcăm mai întîi că a atribui durerii o valoare erotică nu constituie deloc o conduit de supunere pasiv . Adesea durerea serve te la ridicarea tonusului ă ă ş individului care o suportă, la trezirea unei sensibilităţi amorţite de însăşi violenţa tulburării şi a plăcerii; este o lumină pătrunzătoare strălucind în noaptea carnală, ea smulge îndrăgostitul din limburile unde se sfîrşea de plăcere pentru a-1 proiecta din nou acolo. Durerea face parte în mod normal din frenezia erotică; trupuri care sînt încîntate de a fi trupuri pentru bucuria lor reciprocă încearcă să se găsească, să se unească, să se confrunte în toate felurile posibile. Există în erotism o smulgere din sine însuşi, un transport, un extaz; şi suferinţa distruge limitele eului, este o depăşire şi un paroxism; durerea a jucat întotdeauna un rol important în orgii; şi se ştie că plăcerea cea mai rafinată şi durerea se învecinează; o mîngîiere poate deveni tortură, un supliciu poate să facă plăcere. Îmbrăţişarea duce lesne la muşcături, la ciupituri, la zgîrieturi; aceste conduite nu sînt în general sadice; ele exprimă o 126 dorinţă de fuziune, nu de distrugere; iar subiectul care le suportă nu mai încearcă să se renege şi să se umilească, ci să se contopească; de altfel nu sînt specific masculine, departe de aceasta. De fapt, durerea nu are semnificaţie masochistă decît în cazul în care este înţeleasă si voită ca manifestare a unei servituti. Cît despre durerea deflorării, n-am putea spune că este însoţită de plăcere. Femeile se tem de durerile facerii şi sînt fericite să fie scutite de acestea prin metode moderne. Durerea nu are nici mai mult nici mai puţin loc în sexualitatea lor decît în aceea a bărbatului. Docilitatea feminină este, pe de altă parte, foarte echivocă. Am văzut că în cea mai mare parte a timpului fata acceptă în imaginaţie dominaţia unui semizeu, a unui erou, a unui bărbat; dar încă nu este un joc narcisist. Ea nu este deloc dispusă să suporte în realitate expresia carnală a acestei autorităţi. Adesea, dimpotrivă, se refuză bărbatului pe care îl admiră şi îl respectă, se dăruieşte unui bărbat lipsit de prestigiu. Este o eroare să cauţi în fantasmele ei cheia purtărilor sale concrete; căci fantasmele sînt create şi nutrite în calitate de fantasme. Fetiţa care visează violul cu un amestec de oroare şi de complezenţă nu doreşte să fie violată, şi întîmplarea, dacă s-ar produce, ar fi o catastrofa odioasă. Am văzut la Mărie Le Hardouin un exemplu tipic al acestei disocieri. Tot ea scrie următoarele: Dar pe calea către distrugere, rămînea un domeniu în care nu intram decît cu nările strînse şi cu inima bătînd. Era acela care dincolo de senzualitatea amoroasă mă ducea la senzualitate pur şi simplu... Nu există nici măcar o infamie vicleană pe care să n-o fi comis în vis... Sufeream de nevoia de a mă afirma in toate felurile posibile. ^ Trebuie amintit şi cazul Măriei Bashkirtseff: Toată viata am căutat in mod voluntar să mă aşez sub o dominaţie iluzorie oarecare, dar oamenii cu care am încercat asta erau atît de obişnuiţi în comparaţie cu mine, încît nam simţit faţă de ei decît dezgust. Pe de altă parte, e adevărat că rolul sexual al femeii este în mare parte pasiv; dar trăirea în mod imediat a acestei situaţii pasive nu este masochistă mai mult decît este sadică agresivitatea normală a bărbatului; femeia poate transcende mîngîierile, tulburarea, penetraţia către propria ei plăcere, menţinîndu-şi astfel afirmarea subiectivităţii sale; poate astfel să caute uniunea cu amantul, să i se dăruiască, ceea ce toseamnă o depăşire de sine, şi nu o abdicare. Masochismul apare cînd individul alege să fie constituit ca un simplu lucru de către 1 Vălul negru. 127 conştiinţa celuilalt, să se reprezinte pe sine ca lucru, să se joace pre-tinzînd că este lucru. „Masochismul este o tentativă nu de a-1 fascina pe celălalt prin obiectivitatea mea, ci de a fi fascinat eu îns mi de obiectivitatea mea pentru cel lalt.1" Juliette ă ă a lui Sade sau tînăra fecioară din Filosofie în budoar, care se dau bărbatului în toate felurile posibile, dar în scopul propriei lor plăceri, nu sînt deloc masochiste. Lady Chatterley sau Kate, în totalul abandon la care consimt, nu sînt masochiste. Pentru a putea vorbi despre masochism, trebuie ca eul să fie altul, iar această dublă alienare să fie ca şi întemeiată pe libertatea celuilalt În acest sens vom întîlni, fireşte, la unele femei un masochism veritabil. Fata este predispusă la masochism, din moment ce este din voia ei narcisistă, iar narcisismul constă în a se aliena în propriul său eu. Dacă ar încerca de la începutul miţierii sale erotice o tulburare şi o dorinţă violentă, şi-ar trăi în mod autentic experienţele şi ar înceta să se mai proiecteze către acest pol ideal pe care-1 numeşte eu; dar în cazul frigidităţii, eul continuă să se afirme; a face din sine lucrul pe care-1 posedă un bărbat apare atunci ca o greşeală. Or, „masochismul, ca şi sadismul, presupune culpabilitate. Sînt vinovat, într-adevăr, numai prin faptul că sînt obiect". Această idee a lui Sartre face ecou ideii freudiene de autopedepsire. Fata se socoteşte vinovată de a-şi fi predat eul altcuiva şi se pedepseşte pentru acest lucru dublîndu-şi în mod voit umilirea şi servitudinea; am văzut că fecioarele îşi sfidau viitorul amant şi se pedepseau pentru supunerea lor de mai tîrziu prin diverse torturi; cînd amantul este real şi prezent, se încăpăţînează în această atitudine. Frigiditatea însăşi ne-a apărut ca o pedeapsă pe care femeia şi-o impune atît sieşi, cît şi partenerului său; rănită în vanitatea ei, simte rachiună împotriva ei înseşi şi îşi interzice plăcerea. Dacă este cu adevărat masochistă, se va face cu disperare sclava bărbatului, îi va spune cuvinte de adoraţie, va dori să fie umilită, lovită; iar furia de a-şi fi acceptat propria-i alienare o va aliena din ce în ce mai profund. Acesta este cazul destul de clar al Mathildei de la Mole, de exemplu; ea se urăşte pentru că i s-a dat lui Julien; de aceea, în anumite momente, cade la picioarele lui, vrea să-i îndeplinească toate capriciile, îşi sacrifică pletele; dar, în acelaşi timp, este revoltată împotriva lui tot atît de mult cît se revoltă împotriva ei înseşi; ne dăm seama că rămîne de gheaţă în braţele lui. Falsul abandon al femeii masochiste creează noi obstacole care o apără de plăcere; şi în acelaşi timp, se răzbună pe sine împotriva incapacităţii sale de a cunoaşte plăcerea. Cercul vicios care merge de la frigiditate la masochism poate să se îmioade pentru totdeauna, antrenînd în 1 J. P. SARTRE. Fiinţa şi .Xeantul. 128 acest caz, pentru compensaţie, conduite sadice. Se poate şi ca maturizarea erotică să o elibereze pe femeie de frigiditate, de narcisism, şi, aceasta, asumîndu-şi pasivitatea sexuală, să o trăiască instantaneu în loc să o simuleze. Căci paradoxul masochismului este că subiectul se reafirmă fără încetare chiar în efortul său de a se abdica; în dăruirea inconştientă, în mişcarea spontană către celălalt reuşeşte să se uite pe sine. Este deci adevărat că femeia va fi mai mult înclinată decît bărbatul spre masochism; situaţia ei erotică de obiect o sileşte să simuleze pasivitatea; acest joc este autopedepsirea pe care o atrag revoltele ei narcisiste şi frigiditatea care decurge din ele; fapt este că multe femei, şi în special tinere fete, sînt masochiste. Colette povesteşte în Uceniciile mele despre primele ei experienţe amoroase: Tînără şi ignorantă fund, începusem prin ameţeală, o ameţeală vinovată, un elan îngrozitor şi tulbure de adolescentă. Numeroase sînt fetele abia nubile care visează să fie spectacolul, jucăria, capodopera libertină a unui bărbat matur. Este o dorinţă urîtă pe care o ispăşesc satisfăcînd-o, o dorinţă care merge mînă în mînă cu nevrozele pubertăţii, cu obiceiul de a ronţăi cretă şi cărbune, de a bea apă de-gură, de a citi cărţi obscene şi de a-şi înfige ace în palmă. Nimeni n-ar putea să exprime mai bine faptul că masochismul face parte dintre perversiunile juvenile, că nu este o soluţie autentică a conflictului creat de destinul sexual al femeii, ci o manieră de a-1 evita, tăvălindu-se prin el. Masochismul nu reprezintă deloc dezvoltarea normal i fericit a erotismului ăş ă feminin. Această dezvoltare presupune ca - prin dragoste, prin tandreţe, prin senzualitate - femeia să reuşească să-şi depăşească pasivitatea şi să stabilească împreună cu partenerul ei un raport de reciprocitate. Asimetria erotismului masculin şi feminin creează probleme insolubile atîta timp cît există o luptă între sexe; ele se pot rezolva cînd femeia simte faţă de bărbat în acelaşi timp dorinţă şi respect; dacă el îi rîvneşte carnea recunoscîndu-i în acelaşi timp libertatea, ea regăseşte esenţialul în momentul în care se face obiect, ea rămîne liberă în supunerea la care consimte. Atunci, amanţii pot cunoaşte fiecare în felul său o plăcere comună, care este resimţită de fiecare partener ca fiind a sa, deşi îşi are originea în celălalt. Cuvintele ,,a primi" şi „a da"' îşi schimbă sensul, bucuria este gratitudine, plăcerea este tandreţe. Sub o formă concretă şi carnală, se îndeplineşte recunoaşterea reciprocă a propriului eu şi a celuilalt în conştiinţa cea mai acută a celuilalt şi a eului. Unele femei spun că simt în ele sexul masculin ca pe o parte a propriului lor trup; anumiţi bărbaţi cred că sînt femeia pe care o penetrează; aceste expresii sînt, evident, inexacte; dimensiunea celuilalt rămîne; dar fapt este că alteritatea nu mai are un caracter ostil; această conştiinţă a uniunii corpurilor în sepa- 129 rărea lor conferă actului sexual caracterul său emoţionant; este cu atît mai tulburător faptul că cele două fiinţe care împreună îşi neagă şi îşi afirmă pasionat limitele sînt asemănătoare, şi totuşi diferite. Această diferenţă care, prea adesea, le izolează, devine, atunci cînd se întîlnesc, sursa uimirii lor; femeia contemplă în febra nemişcată care o devorează figura inversată a ardorii virile; potenţa bărbatului este puterea pe care o are asupra lui; acest sex umflat de seva vieţii îi aparţine, la fel cum îi aparţine surîsul ei bărbatului care dă plăcerea. Toate bogăţiile feminităţii, ale virilităţii se reflectă, se sesizează iarăşi unele prin altele, compunînd o unitate extatică şi trecătoare. Nu prin rafinamente tehnice se realizează o astfel de armonie, ci mai degrabă pe bazele unei atracţii erotice imediate, o generozitate reciprocă a sufletului şi a trupului. Această generozitate este adesea frînată de vanitate la bărbaţi, iar la femei, de timiditate; atîta timp cît nu şi-a depăşit inhibiţiile, ea n-ar putea să facă să triumfe generozitatea. De aceea înflorirea sexuală este în general la femeie atît de tardivă: spre treizeci şi cinci de ani abia atinge apogeul din punct de vedere erotic. Din nefericire, dacă este măritată, soţul ei s-a obişnuit prea mult cu frigiditatea ei; ea mai poate încă seduce noi amanţi, dar începe să-şi piardă prospeţimea: timpul feminităţii ei este limitat. Abia în momentul în care încetează să mai fie dezirabile, majoritatea femeilor se hotărăsc în sfîrşit să-şi asume dorinţele. Condiţiile în care se desfăşoară viaţa sexuală depind nu numai de aceste date, ci de întreg ansamblul situaţiei sale sociale şi economice Ar fi prea abstract să pretindem să-1 studiem mai în profunzime fără acest context. Dar din examinarea noastră reies mai multe concluzii general valabile. Experienţa erotică este una dintre cele care descoperă fiinţelor umane în modul cel mai sfîşietor ambiguitatea condiţiei lor; prin erotism se percep ca trup şi spirit, Celălalt şi subiect. Pentru femeie acest conflict îmbracă un caracter dintre cele mai dramatice, pentru că se vede pe sme mai întîi ca obiect, pentru că nu află imediat în plăcere o autonomie sigură; trebuie să-şi recîştige demnitatea ei de subiect transcendent şi liber, asumîndu-şi în acelaşi timp condiţia ei carnală; este o întreprindere dificilă şi plină de riscuri, care eşuează adesea. Dar însăşi dificultatea situaţiei sale o apără împotriva mistificărilor cărora bărbatul le cade pradă; el se lasă uşor înşelat de privilegiile iluzorii pe care le implică rolul său agresiv şi solitudinea satisfăcută a orgasmului; ezită să se recunoască pe deplin drept trup. Femeia are o experienţă mult mai autentică a propriei sale fiinţe. Fie că se adaptează mai mult sau mai puţin exact rolului său pasiv, femeia este totdeauna frustrat ca individ activ. Nu organul posesiunii îl invidiaz ă ă ea la bărbat, ci prada. Este un paradox foarte curios faptul că bărbatul trăieşte într-un univers senzual de blîndeţe. 130 de tandreţe, de moliciune, o lume feminină, în timp ce femeia se mişcă în universul masculin care este dur şi sever; mîinile sale păstrează dorinţa de a strînge carnea netedă, fragedă şi fondantă: adolescent, femeie, flori, blănuri, copil; o parte din ea însăşi rămîne disponibilă şi doreşte posesiunea unui tezaur analog aceluia pe care îl oferă ea bărbatului. Prin aceasta se explică de ce în multe femei subzistă, într-o manieră mai mult sau mai puţin larvară, o tendinţă spre homosexualitate. Iar la unele dintre ele, dintr-o mulţime de raţiuni complexe, această tendinţă se afirmă cu o autoritate deosebită. Nu toate femeile acceptă să dea problemelor lor sexuale soluţia clasică, singura admisă oficial de societate. Trebuie să considerăm şi situaţia acelora care aleg drumurile condamnate.